


A Little Fun Before The Show

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I was too nervous to write out the rest of the smut sorry but there's something XD, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired from a photo I found online and then got back into yaoi for Yugioh, M/M, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Two years have passed since Team 5Ds has separated, but Yusei is not alone. Somehow Atem came back not long after the Team did their farewell drive and after a while of being together the two of them got hooked up finding the other enjoyable to be around. Now having much more free time now that the reactor is finished, Yusei decided to sign himself and Atem up in a local Duel tournament. While choosing Atem's attire for riding duels he starts to get a bit uh touchy and possesive with him. Not like Atem doesn't really mind it. :PShort and the tags tell it all lol. Sorry if you wanted more. Will add more when I feel the courage to finish the rest out.





	A Little Fun Before The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).

> Set like 2-5 years after the Team split. Here I have Atem come back because he found the afterlife a bit boring since it's peaceful and there's really nothing much interesting going on there. Also he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something. Sadly (at first), he ended up in Yusei's time but after staying and getting to know him and about the world he was in he decided to stay also because he fell hard for Yusei as Yusei did with him. The photo I found kind of inspired it but when I became interested in Yugioh 5Ds one person on Twitter I started chatting to about it was @Syncroshipping. This fic is for you Chatoyant and your payback for the commission fic you wrote for me! hope you enjoy it and it's frustratingly small little smut scene that leave the rest to your imagination! >:3
> 
> I think that's it? So enjoy all you yaoi loving peps!
> 
> NOTE: IF YOU HATE GAY STUFF OR SYNCROSHIPPING IN GENERAL PRESS THE BACK BUTTON AND LEAVE! DO NOT BITCH TO ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT'S FUN TO READ SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN ITS your CHOICE TO CLICK ON IT!!!

Standing in front of a mirror, Atem Sennen, the first King of Games, looked at his new attire provided for him by his boyfriend. The current King of Games and reigning Turbo King, Yusei Fudo admired his boyfriend’s state of dress which consisted of a tight uniform similar to his own with padding on his shoulders and elbows but in a blood red color. He also wore studded cuffs around his wrists like the ones he wore for his normal clothing complete with his leather belts, collar, and some leather straps that wrapped around his upper arms and legs. Overall, it was a tight but nonetheless nice looking fit that paired well with Atem’s own personality.

Grinning he turned to Yusei, “So how’s it look, you like what you see?” Atem turned several times to show off his new look to a very amused and smiling with a predatory looking Yusei. 

Chuckling darkly, Yusei replied very silkily, “Looks quite nice if a little tight… Maybe you should loosen it up a bit?” Stalking closer to his boyfriend, he hugged Atem from during one of his spins before grabbing him and peppering his neck with soft kisses. Chuckling lightly, Atem turned around, wrappings his arms around his boyfriends neck and going for a full out make out session via the lips. Both men becoming very indulged in seeing who will be the most dominating until Atem got tired and relented to Yusei. Pushed back to the sofa that was sitting innocently behind them the couple landed backwards onto the cushiony furniture that was soon to be messed up. 

After Yusei saved the world and the rest of Team 5Ds split off on their own path, he managed to get his own place in tops which he shared with Atem, who arrived sometime after. Living alone, they had no worries as to having someone walk in on them. Yusei never hires maids or anyone preferring to do things himself due to his work and personal sense of style when it comes to organization. Free from extensive work and alone with his newly found and yet amazing boyfriend, he could finally begin to unwind and have some time to himself now that the new reactor was finished. With the new competition coming up, he decided to get them both signed up. Having Atem live in their era for a while, he quickly taught him how to duel with new cards, rules, and of course duel runners. All of which Atem picked up rather fast and became a rather skilled duelist nearly on par with Jack and Kiryu. It was here that picking out a riding uniform for him brought out Yusei’s inner desires, something of which he has no qualms on making known to his boyfriend. Who was currently melting on the sofa gripping onto Yusei’s hair to provide some form of relief for his pleasure. 

Grinning in delight, Yusei got on top of Atem and started unbuckling his belt that gripped Atem’s lithe waist, pulling down the tight fitting material to see Atem’s cock hard and twitching randomly in ecstasy and excitement. Giving his lover a predatory smile, Atem could only nod his consent as he and Yusei finally get to have their moment to themselves after being apart for so long, unable to show each other their love for one another until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think their suits are meant to be two pieces but for this I made it like that so shush. XD Tight uniforms lead to naughty thoughts on tight yet well rounded butts. :P I'm a naughty person whose glad parents are not in room to see me writing any of this out. Lol 
> 
> It's corny I know, sorry that's just how I write my smut/romance stuff. ;p
> 
> The Photo Link (or photo itself, I don't know how people put the photo in the fic) is: https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/50922827_250776485823516_3879175055422259200_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&_nc_oc=AQkSCsFZDsAOh3dP6i6LumscwIV4bAghu0YwKLDL32L0m3f9yk3gfQ5ZvXJiUPhJkvr4PLclqNeYr24Un5VssY5v&_nc_ht=scontent-lax3-1.xx&oh=9c6ee9786d08a52588afaf79ef7953ee&oe=5E0F8B6C


End file.
